herofandomcom-20200223-history
Boreas (Gargoyles)
Boreas is the leader of the New Olympians, a race of creatures descended from the various gods and monsters of Greek myth and ancient religion. He presided over matters concerning the island's laws and acted as judge during court meetings in the senate. Boreas acted as another false antagonist of the Gargoyles episode "The New Olympians", wherein he refused to allow Elisa Maza to leave the island out of fear that she would reveal its location to the rest of humanity. As the name and angelic wings would imply he is probably a descendant of the initial Boreas, the half-mortal god of the northern wind, although his power over lightning would suggest a relation to Zeus. He was voiced by Dorian Harewood. Personality As leader of his people Boreas demonstrated a level-headed attitude towards New Olympus' laws and did not tolerate violent outbursts. He even silenced an entire crowd by discharging lightning from his staff. Boreas was fair enough to allow all sides of the trial to speak their minds regarding Elisa's crime, be it Ekidna's and Taurus's views on the danger human's posed, as well as Goliath and Talos' views that humans could be trusted. Ultimately he decided to let Elisa go unpunished for trespassing on the island, but at the same time refused to have her leave. Ultimately, after Elisa helped rescue the island from nearly being destroyed by Proteus, Boreas seemingly changed his mind and allowed her and her gargoyle friends to leave. This experience also made him realize that The New Olympians must attempt communication with the outside world and make peace with the humans. Relationships Taurus He asks Taurus about his advice about humans. He blames about his descendant (the Minotaur) being killed by a human hero (Theseus). As the crowd yells angrily, Taurus states that he and all other humans are very dangerous to the creature race. He agrees with Taurus about remaining unprotected in the future after bidding the Manhattan Clan a goodbye. Goliath Goliath meets Boreas in the Senate House, talking about Elisa being held captive. After being disrupted by Ekidna and Taurus, Boreas replies that Elisa never came to harm New Olympus. Upon meeting Goliath at the park, Goliath protests against the capture of Elisa Maza. Angela Angela also protests with Goliath about Elisa being captive, yelling at Boreas.. Appearance Boreas bears a strong resemblance to bearded gods such as Zeus, being a tall and well built elderly man with long hair and beard. On his back are a pair of white angelic wings. His eyes have no pupils and are entirely blue, similar to a pear of beads. In his left arm Boreas holds up a staff which can project lightning bolts. Around his wrists Boreas wears a pair of metalic blue bracelets with golden trimming and purple tones. His feet wear sandals and grieves of similar appearance to the bracelets. Over the rest of his body Boreas is clad in a light blue tunic that exposes his chest, tied to the waist by a golden belt with a purple stone in the middle. Around his shoulders and falling over feet is am azure cape, similar to a roman toga. Around Boreas' forehead is a golden headband. History The New Olympians Upon their arrival at the Senate House, the Manhattan Clan is greeted by Boreas for their landing on the island. Goliath persuades Boreas that Elisa has never caused any trouble, but is interrupted by Ekidna (a descendant of Medusa) who claims that all humans are responsible for the persecution of the Olympians thousands of years ago. Regardless Goliath continues defending Elisa during the trial. He brings up the fact that while his clan had been living in the human world Elisa had been defending them and keeping their existence a secret, and as such she could be trusted with keeping New Olympus a secret as well. The robot Talos agrees with Goliath and further reminds Boreas that with the humans' technology developing at a quick pace the New Olympus cloaking technology would not keep them invisible for very long. Finally the winged leader listens to Taurus about how the loss of his ancestor, The Minotaur, how he was locked away and starved in a labyrinth, then murdered by a human hero. Due to the screams of protest against humans across the senate house's population Boreas shoots lighting from his staff, thus silencing the riot. He finds Elisa innocent of her crime and admits to have her set to be free, however she is not allowed to leave New Olympus out of worry that she would be tempted to reveal the island's location to the rest of the world. Later that night the Manhattan Clan meet up with Boreas at a park to protest against the riots pointed at Elisa. Goliath asks that Elisa be set free from prison because she did not start the fights from earlier. Boreas, however, replied that the riot caused by Elisa was quarantined by Taurus. Goliath and Angela protest about Elisa's arrest. Boreas, however, requested about the importance of Elisa's imprisonment about her not allowed to be released. Boreas allowed Elisa to be free after Taurus defeated Proteus as a giant cyclops. He agrees with Taurus about remaining unprotected in the future after the Avalon World Tour leaves New Olympus. Failed New Olympians spin-off series According to Gargoyles creator Greg Weisman there were plans to have The New Olympians star in their own animated series within the same univers as Gargoyles. Their debut episode was meant to be a back-door pilote that set up the basic premise and main characters. ''New Olympians ''would focus on the eponymous race's first contact with humanity, with Boreas ordering Taurus, Talos and new character Sphinx to act as ambassadors of their island-city. They would face opposition from Ekidna's human hating faction, as well as from another faction, led by Jove and Helios, that sought to have the humans worship The New Olympians as gods. Unfortunately, the show was never green-lit. Powers and Abilities Not much is known regarding the magical powers that Boreas had, although his wings would likely indicate the power of flight. Aside from this Boreas held a staff that could discharge lightning from its tip, but was never used for battle during his appearance. He was obviously a skilled diplomat given his election a leader over a senat based political system.Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Male Category:Benevolent Rulers Category:Humanoid Category:Immortals Category:Heroic Misanthropes